A Talented Rogue
by SouthOfFerelden
Summary: After a near fatal injury The Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan, is left at Skyhold to recover. Lady Pentaghast worries that her lover might be bored with so much time on his hands and decides she wants to find out what he enjoys doing in his spare time. The Seeker soon finds out that her Inquisitor has a hidden talent and hobby


Lady Pentaghast leans over from her position sitting on her and The Inquisitor's bed to lace up her boots; she moves her fingers with swift precision tightening them with a knot at the front. When she is certain they are laced correctly the Seeker slides the leather strap through the metal buckle, clipping it in place. When she hears the sound of another pair of booted feet stepping towards her she glances up.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Seeker asks fixing him with her best stern look. She watches him shrug his shoulders slightly and shakes her head.

"I'm going to the Coast," The Inquisitor says avoiding her eyes. "That _is_ where we are going isn't it?" He asks her eyeing her for her reaction. Cassandra sighs, he was being incredibly difficult and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose. She lets her eyes travel from his black boots; scuffed and well worn, up his sand coloured leather breaches; just snug enough to give her a nice view. She notices that he has chosen to wear a white button shirt and his much loved brown leather coat to finish the outfit. All he was missing were the dual blades strapped to his back and the pouches that he attached to his belt, The Inquisitor was dressed to head out on the mission.

"That is where I am going" Cassandra replies coolly looking into his eyes, she gives him a slight smile when he frowns at her. "You my love, are staying here," She adds watching him cross his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me, but who is the Inquisitor in this relationship?" He asks motioning between them; Cassandra drops her head slightly smiling. Cassandra was pretty sure it wasn't possible for her to love him anymore than she did. "Which means I'm in charge, incase you'd forgotten"

"Incase you had forgotten, you are still supposed to be on bed rest" The Seeker sighs climbing to her feet. "My Lord Inquisitor" Lady Pentaghast adds giving him a sweeping curtsey making him laugh.

"But I'm fine.." He places his hands on his hips in a sign of defiance, Cassandra sees him watching her as she straps the last bit of her armour to her body, his eyes watching her fingers move over the buckles and straps. "Cass.." He says with a slight begging tone to his voice.

"No way" Cassandra gives him another stern look "Bed.." The Seeker says pointing to the bed behind her. "Now" she adds making him raise his eyebrows.

"Is that an invitation?" Lord Trevelyan asks walking closer to her, he slips his arms around her making her laugh and push him away. "Maybe neither of us should go to the Coast, we could both stay here" Cassandra sighs again allowing him to pull her closer, she didn't get as much contact as she wanted through her black Seeker armour but she could still feel his hands on her and his warmth.

"I need to go.." Cassandra says quietly enjoying being close to her lover. She hated leaving him behind at Skyhold and knew that he was going stir crazy not being able to do anything but rest. She was sure he felt like he was letting everyone down by having to stay behind. 

"Please let me come with you," He says again rubbing his hands up her arms. "I promise I'll stay out of trouble," He adds catching her eyes with his. "I will just come along to stretch my legs" He moves his hand to her cheek stroking the skin under his thumb outlining her scar making her smile. "You wont even know I'm there" Cassandra sighs against his lips when he presses his against hers drawing her into him, she relaxes in his arms deepening the kiss making her head spin.

"It's still a no" Cassandra mumbles against his mouth making him groan in frustration and let go of her. Cassandra laughs when he begins stomping around her and huffing to show his annoyance. "You can't use your lips to change my mind" Cassandra laughs again when he huffs louder "I'm not risking you getting hurt again" The Seeker adds grabbing his hand stopping him.

"I could just outrank you and go anyway," He says stepping close to her again. Cassandra smiles, he was clearly going to use every technique he had to try and get his way. Unluckily for the Inquisitor, The Seeker could be just as stubborn.

"I would hope that you love me enough to stay here," Cassandra says giving him a weak smile.

"Ohh Cassandra!" The Inquisitor huffs again, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "You cant keep using that one every time you want to win an argument" He wraps his arms around her waist again pulling her towards him.

"Yes I can" Cassandra smiles at him again, she was going to be so late meeting the rest of the party at this rate but she was finding it increasingly difficult to let go of him. The Seeker rests her head against his shoulder feeling pleased she was won.

"I know Cullen kissed you.." The Inquisitor says quietly making Cassandra glance up at him, when she doesn't see any anger on his face she returns to nuzzling her head into his neck. Lady Pentaghast knew that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later, it was impossible for her to keep anything from him and Skyhold was full of gossips and whispering.

"Are you telling me this now to keep me here?" She asks with a small laugh "Did he tell you that?" The Seeker asks placing a kiss on his throat, wrapping her arms carefully around his waist being careful not to place any pressure on his still healing stab wound. The Inquisitor had been almost mortally wounded while on a mission in Crestwood with his companions, including Cassandra, and after a struggle to return to Skyhold he had been recovering ever since.

"He didn't have to" The Inquisitor wraps his arm around her "I heard him.." Lord Trevelyan continues "He didn't deny it when I told him to keep his hands off of you either" He adds leaning closer to her capturing her lips with his making her sigh with pleasure. Cassandra feels him smile against her mouth when he begins trailing his hands down her sides to her hips, pulling her against him.

"You are supposed to be resting.. And I am supposed to be leaving" Cassandra mumbles against his lips. The Inquisitor laughs when she pushes him away trying to resist his charms. "You nearly died Ashton" Cassandra says quietly, She had nearly lost him again and it had scared her more than anything.

"All the more reason to take advantage of the now" He says beaming at her, Cassandra shakes her head again. "Right now you need to stay here with me, and remove the armour" He adds taking her hand again bringing it to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

"Well if you insist Inquisitor.." Cassandra closes the distance between them again placing her hands on his shoulders. The Seeker slides her hands under his lapels as she looks into his eyes again biting her bottom lip.

"Really?" He asks eyeing her; The Seeker nods her head before pressing her lips against the corner of his mouth before trailing them across his jaw. Cassandra slips her hands into his coat helping him move it off of his shoulders and down his arms onto the floor.

"I just can't resist you" Cassandra whispers to him nipping at his ear lobe making him sigh again. She moves her hands down his chest slowly nuzzling her mouth against his neck again; she bats his hands away when he moves them to undo her own armour. "Patience my love" Cassandra purrs into his ear letting her fingers slowly unbutton his shirt.

"You are so beautiful" The Inquisitor sighs again when Cassandra helps him remove his shirt and presses her hands to his bare chest. She smiles at his words pressing her lips to his again kissing him making her own heart pound faster. She tucks her fingers into his waistband fumbling with his belt, undoing it and beginning to unlace his trousers. The Inquisitor breaks their kiss reaching down to quickly remove his boots as quickly as he can, he rushes to crush his mouth to hers again as she slides her hands through his hair backing him up to the bed. When he feels the bed press against the back of his knees he drops to sit on the edge of it.

"My Inquisitor" Cassandra whispers to him again catching his eyes, she sees them full of desire for her and smiles to herself. The Seeker kneels at his feet placing her hands on his hips again tugging his trousers down his legs and discarding them at her side. Cassandra lets her eyes travel across his body wishing she didn't have to leave him like this, she glances into his face again.

"You have too many layers," The Inquisitor says with a slight rasp in his voice, Cassandra bites her bottom lip again before standing up. She leans over him kissing him softly on the mouth pulling away from him when he tries to pull her onto the bed with him.

"It's cold on The Coast" Cassandra says with a smile "I'm glad to see you decided bed was the best place for you" She adds letting her eyes move over him again, he looked perfect when he was flustered and naked she thought.

"Don't you dare" The Inquisitor replies suddenly realizing that she has outsmarted him, stripped him and put him to bed without an argument from him. "You can't leave me like this" He adds beckoning to how naked he is.

"I have to go" Cassandra leans in again to quickly kiss him to try and sooth any hurt pride. "Make sure you are like that when I get back and I'll be joining you when I return" The Seeker smiles at him; he returns her smile shaking his head. She sees him laugh and he flops himself back onto the bed crossing his arms over his head. Seeker One, Inquisitor Zero.

"I love you," The Inquisitor mumbles through his arms.

"I love you" Cassandra replies with a smile before heading down the stairs from their room to The Great Hall.

"He's just bored" Cassandra says with a small sigh, she ducks her head as they enter one of the many abandoned dwarven ruins cutting through the mountain. She watches as Dorian activates a fade fire torch handing it to her so they can see where they are going. "I think he needs something to do," She adds turning to the mage.

"He has you" Dorian says with a smirk "He doesn't need anything else to _do_ " Cassandra watches his well-groomed mustache twitch as his mouth turns up into a smile. The Seeker rolls her eyes at him.

"You know what I mean Dorian" Cassandra replies giving him a sideways look and a snort. Mages.

"Well what is it Lord Trevelyan enjoys doing, apart from.." Dorian begins before The Seeker cuts him off with another snort; she wasn't going to discuss this with him. Cassandra already knew he was one of the worst for gossip in Skyhold and she didn't want to give him anything more to tell Varric when they returned.

"I am not sure.." Cassandra says quietly, she had never really thought to ask her lover what it was he used to do in his spare time. It dawned on her that she didn't know his hobbies or interests, other than her and heading the Inquisition. The Seeker didn't know much about The Inquisitor's past life at all.

"Well.." Dorian says with a smile as he looks down at his feet avoiding a large drop in the stone floor.

"I see him reading often" Cassandra says with a nod "But that is usually reports and documents to help with The Inquisition, maybe not books he is reading for pleasure" She sighs again. "And he seems to collect those glass bottles wherever we go" She nods again; the collection in the cellar was getting larger each place they visited. The Seeker had no idea what purpose those little bottles had or what he intended to do with them, but for all of the time that they were down there and out of sight, she wouldn't mention it.

"Cullen, for example enjoys chess," He says looking up at the back of Cassandra's head.

"Yes, he does" The Seeker sighs; Cullen was a difficult subject matter. The Commander had made his feelings for her known during a difficult Lyrium withdrawal. He was the reason The Inquisitor had been hurt in the first place, but he was still a good friend and often on the Seekers mind.

"Bull enjoys hitting things.. And Dragons" Dorian says moving to catch up with Cassandra who is forging her way ahead. "Sera has her pranks, and Cole has his fluffy animals.. Solas has his studying the fade and Blackwall his wooden.. Things" He adds as Cassandra glances at him when he reaches her side. "I myself, enjoy reading.." Dorian says as Cassandra meets his eyes "Fine Wine, Beautiful Scenery, Expensive Clothes, Exquisite Food, Handsome Men.. Especially those from Ostwick with the deep Brown eyes and a Broad chest.." Dorian finishes with a smirk, Cassandra gives him a sharp look.

"He's mine" Cassandra says as Dorian gives her a small nudge in the side to show he is just trying to rile her. "Hands off Tevinter" She adds giving him a smile, not that she had anything to worry about. The Seeker enjoyed knowing others wanted Lord Trevelyan as much as she did.

"I can still admire fine things in life," Dorian says returning her smile; he holds his arm out stopping her in her tracks and stopping her stepping on a tile pressure trap. Cassandra gives him a thankful smile, all this talk of Lord Trevelyan was distracting her from the dangers around them.

"You can admire, and I will enjoy" Cassandra replies as she steps over the tile carefully holding the light down to highlight where it is for the Mage. "I wonder what he is doing at Skyhold" The Seeker muses.

"Counting down the minutes until your return Lady Cassandra, I am sure of it" Dorian replies with a chuckle. Cassandra gives him a snort.

"So do I just ask him what he likes to do?" Cassandra asks. "What if he wont tell me?" She adds shaking her head slightly.

"He loves you, he will answer any questions you might have for him I'm certain" Dorian says placing his arms around The Seekers shoulder. Cassandra freezes under his touch slightly, she wasn't used to having friends that were as tactile as Dorian. "Maybe you should ask the others to share their hobbies with him, if you believe he is restless. I play chess with Cullen often" Cassandra nods.

"I just think if he was to have a distraction while I was away, he would let himself have the chance to fully heal" The Seeker sighs, she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to deny the Inquisitor when he demanded he came with them.

"Maybe Bull's hobby is not the best for someone that is supposed to be resting" Dorian says with a laugh. Cassandra looks at him and smiles, she never thought she would let herself get close to a mage again. As soon as she returned to Skyhold she decided, she would find something for The Inquisitor to do to keep him busy and find out about what interested him.

-

"Well what is that one?" Cassandra asks pointing up towards the sky.

The Seeker turns her head slightly from its resting place on her Inquisitor's shoulder to watch him, she sees his eyes move to the sky above them where she is pointing and his eyes squint slightly to try and make out the shape of the clouds. Cassandra smiles when she sees him divert his eyes to hers again and return her smile, she wraps her arm around his waist again pressing her head against his neck. Lord Trevelyan turns to look up to the sky again moving his arms, clasping his hands behind his head so he can get a better look. Cassandra sighs happily enjoying their quiet time together in the garden, the afternoon had been cooler than she would have liked but the sky was a bright shade of blue and the sun was shining for them. She closes her eyes for a moment ignoring the feeling of the cold grass beneath them and just enjoying the warmth of the man next to her.

"I think it's a nug.." The Inquisitor finally replies drawing her out of her rest. She laughs hearing his decision. "What? You can see the head.. the back.." He adds removing one of his hands from behind his head again, he points trying to outline the shape with his finger.

"I disagree" Cassandra replies grabbing his hand moving it out of the way of her line of sight.

"Of course you do.." The Inquisitor laughs giving her a smirk, he slips his fingers through hers bringing their hands down to rest on his stomach again. Cassandra snorts, she didn't always argue or disagree with him. Only when she thought she was right, which was most of the time. 

"It's clearly a dragon," Cassandra says flatly with a sniff. She knew her lover would bite.

"How is that a dragon?" The Inquisitor says letting go of her hand, leaning up on his arms fixing his eyes to the cloud formation. Cassandra smiles to herself leaning back into the long grass watching him. The Seeker watches Lord Trevelyan shake his head and glance down at her "It has no wings" He adds with a huff.

"Not all Dragons have wings.." Cassandra sighs making him frown further. She watches his face change slightly as he processes this new information she has given him. Cassandra places her hand on his arm rubbing his skin gently waiting for his reaction.

"Well _I've_ never seen one without them," He mumbles quietly.

"And tell me, my dear Inquisitor, how many have _you_ seen?" Cassandra asks coolly, she knew The Inquisitor thought of himself well travelled and knowledgeable about the world, especially since their time with the Inquisition. Cassandra watches as Lord Trevelyan's brow furrows again as he begins counting how many dragons he has actually seen.

"At least Six.. Seven if you count the one that flew over us on the Coast" He says with a nod.

"Then you know nothing" Cassandra gives him a small smile making him realize she has just been trying to wind him up. The Inquisitor frowns at her again before moving to his knees leaning over her, he places a hand either side of her head looking down into her face.

"Do you think you are funny Lady Pentaghast?" He asks her as a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. The Seeker just shrugs slightly; he was always trying to rile her so it was only fair she had some revenge on him sometimes. Cassandra lets out a squeal when he leans back pressing his fingers into her sides tickling her; she wriggles under his hands trying to get away from him. "Don't tell me the Seeker is ticklish?" He says grinning down at her moving his fingers faster.

"No! Stop!" Cassandra cries as he digs his fingers harder into her sides "Ashton! You will pay for this" She laughs wriggling trying to escape his grasp, she tries to roll out of his way but he pins her with his knees.

"Tell me it looks like a nug and I'll stop" The Inquisitor laughs watching her face begin to turn read with her effort to stop his attack on her. The Seeker places her hands over his trying to pull them away from her giving up trying to get out of his reach.

"Fine, fine it looks like a nug!" Cassandra shouts as he drops his hands away leaving her breathing heavy and flushed. Cassandra narrows her eyes glaring at him as he gives her an innocent smile. "You will regret that" she adds as his infectious smile creeps from his face onto hers.

"I'm sure" The Inquisitor replies, the smile never leaving his face. Cassandra sighs when he moves his hand to her face rubbing his thumb against her skin in a sign of affection. The Seeker leans up to press her lips against his gently, she places her hand over his linking their fingers again.

"Do you miss home?" Cassandra suddenly blurts out making his brow crease again looking puzzled by her sudden question.

"Why do you ask?" He asks as The Inquisitor lies back onto the grass on his front next to her, he wraps his arm around her again drawing her close to his side. Lady Pentaghast shrugs slightly again trailing her hands over his back and shoulders letting him lay his head on her chest.

"Is there anything from home that you miss?" Cassandra asks again "Anything you'd like to be doing here?" She continues trying to not be too obvious with her questioning.

"What exactly are you asking Seeker?" Lord Trevelyan asks making Cassandra roll her eyes slightly. She was starting to wish she'd never even brought it up.

"I know you are bored" Cassandra begins feeling his body move as he laughs to himself "I know its been difficult for you having to stay here, so I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you.." The Seeker continues. The Inquisitor moves his head to look up at her.

"You don't have to worry about me," The Inquisitor says with a smile. "I'm a big boy, I can entertain myself when you aren't here" He gives her another smile as Cassandra shakes her head and gives a small huff.

"I just don't know what interests you," The Seeker says quietly this time, Lord Trevelyan frowns slightly when he sees that is bothering her. "I don't know about your life before this.. I don't know what you like to do" she adds leaning her head against his.

"You interest me" The Inquisitor replies moving up so he is face to face with her. He wraps his arms around her again pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm fine, and its not for much longer" He gives her a reassuring smile.

"What about chess?" Cassandra asks him making him laugh. "I'm serious" she adds with a snort, he laughed too much when she was trying to be serious with him but it always made her heart melt when he did.

"I know you are.." The Inquisitor sighs "Chess is just fine.." he adds giving her a nod.

"But what did you do in Ostwick?" Cassandra asks again pressing the issue. Lord Trevelyan sighs again, he leans his cheek into the palm of his hand propping himself up to look at her.

"Nothing really. You know what noble families are like Cass.." He begins "I was taught the usual things noble boys are taught and encourage to do things noble boys do.." He continues. "I was made to read and study history, I was taught to ride and how to present myself in company"

"Clearly you did not pay attention in those lessons" The Seeker snorts making him chuckle again.

"Thank you" He says with a smile "I was taught basic weaponry skills, taught about the Chantry and The Maker and then spent the rest of my time with my siblings. Life wasn't exciting for me in Ostwick; there isn't anything there that I don't have here. My eldest brother was groomed for being head of the household and I was allowed to enjoy myself, as long as I did it quietly and without embarrassing my family" The Inquisitor finishes watching as Cassandra leans up on her own arm mirroring his posture.

"All of that is what others made you do" The Seeker gives him a smile again, she didn't want to think about the things a young Lord Trevelyan could get up to when his parents attention was not on him. "My upbringing was different to yours, I was banished remember. I wasn't made to do any of those things until I left to join the Templars and the Seekers" Cassandra sighs, she was sure her childhood would have been the same as his if her family had been alive when she was growing up. 

"Well I like what I do here, this has given my life purpose" The Inquisitor places his hand on her hip as she nods "Its given both of us a purpose, a chance to prove ourselves and to make a difference" He continues ducking his head to look into her eyes, Cassandra tries not to let him make her smile but she cant help it. "We've found each other in a time where all seemed hopeless and we are doing great things, once this is all over and we can begin our lives.." He sighs making her smile again.

"Then you will take up a hobby that is safe? Like Chess?" Cassandra asks making him laugh again. "At least Chess I know you aren't going to get hurt" she adds.

"Fine, I'll get Cullen to teach me how to play Chess.." The Inquisitor smiles at her again. "But if you really must know what I like to do, for _me_.. I'll show you, when its finished."

"So tell me again what this fellow does?" The Inquisitor asks glancing up at The Commander. Cassandra brings her hand up to her mouth covering a pretend cough that is keeping her from laughing out loud, she too looks at Cullen who is staring at the Inquisitor in disbelief.

"Surely Inquisitor.." Cullen begins shaking his head; he brings his hands up to his face pressing his fingertips against his forehead in desperation. The Commander had been trying to teach The Inquisitor how to play chess, at Cassandra's request, for the last three hours. "Lady Cassandra.." Cullen sighs looking to the Seeker.

"Come on Cullen.." Cassandra replies giving him a smile, she knew The Inquisitor was being difficult on purpose to get out of having chess lessons. "He's just learning, I'm sure once he has the hang of it you'll have someone new to play" She adds giving him a reassuring smile.

"Fine" Cullen huffs. Cassandra watches The Commander roll his shoulders and back in a stretch from being hunched over the dining table in the Great Hall for a few hours. Cassandra glances behind her when she hears people beginning to join them in the Hall as another day begins to come to a close at Skyhold and its occupants begin gathering for dinner. The Seeker shuffles closer to Lord Trevelyan letting him place his hand on her lower back.

"No one is as skilled as you" Cassandra adds making a pink flush creep into The Commanders ears and spread to his cheeks. Cassandra directs her eyes to the Inquisitor who just shakes his head at her, she knew he would tell her off for making The Commander blush.

"He's being difficult" Cullen says quietly directing it straight to her. "He knows if he makes me cross I will refuse to teach him and he can do something else with his time" Cullen adds.

"I am not" The Inquisitor says with a laugh, he bangs his hand on the table as if to make his point clear knocking some of the pieces on the chess board over. Commander Cullen lets out a frustrated groan. "I didn't know Cullen was as easy to rile as you, Lady Pentaghast" The Inquisitor grins at Cullen and slaps his friend on the shoulder ignoring Cassandra's snort. "I've got it Cullen, you are a good teacher.. I'm sure with a bit of practice I could be a real challenge for you" The Inquisitor adds giving his friend a warm smile.

"Oh.." Cullen says giving the pair a weak smile "That's great.. I'm glad you managed to take it all in. Thank you" Cullen adds glancing to Cassandra and then back to the Inquisitor. "I'm surprised you have time for Chess.." Cullen says with a smile.

"I am trying to get Lord Trevelyan to occupy his time while he is healing with something safe and that he can do while he is at Skyhold" Cassandra says looking to her lover, she notices him look at Cullen with a pointed look. "Am I missing something?"

"Well since he has been able to get out of his quarters, The Inquisitor has been painting. Haven't you Ashton?" Cullen asks turning to him, clearly having missed the look telling him to keep quiet. "Ow.. Who kicked me?" Cullen whimpers reaching under the table to rub his shin.

"Painting?" The Seeker looks back to the Inquisitor who is avoiding her eyes again. "I didn't know you liked painting" Cassandra says quietly dropping her eyes.

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise," The Inquisitor says leaning towards her giving her a small nudge with his shoulder getting her to look at him again. Cullen's eyes suddenly lift when he realizes that he has told Cassandra and the Inquisitor had told him to not tell her until he had finished.

"I'm sorry.. I forgot.. I.." Cullen stammers giving Lord Trevelyan a sorry look.

"Its fine Commander, I was going to show her them today anyway" The Inquisitor gives his friend a weak smile trying to make him feel better. He turns to look at Cassandra again and wraps his arm around her "I used to paint when I was in Ostwick.. I've been practicing for a few weeks.." The Inquisitor begins "I'm not very good" He continues, "I was just doing it to keep my mind occupied while you were all out there.." He chuckles.

"Lord Trevelyan is being modest" Cullen smiles at The Seeker "He is actually very good" Cullen nods as The Inquisitor turns his attention back to The Commander.

"You've looked in there?" The Inquisitor asks, suddenly looking like he feels exposed. The Commander just nods and smiles again; Cassandra links her arm through Lord Trevelyan's and rubs her hand up his bicep. "I didn't really think anyone would see them.." He adds bringing his hand up to rub his neck, Cassandra rests her head on his shoulder holding him tightly unsure why he is feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Can I see?" Cassandra asks lifting her head to look at him again. "Would that be okay?" She asks again waiting for him to back out and decide he didn't want to share his art with her after all.

"Only if you don't laugh," The Inquisitor says glancing back to Cullen "Or tell me they are good to save my feelings," He adds making Cassandra smile.

"So my silence would please you?" She asks squeezing his arm again.

"On this occasion, yes" He replies, Cassandra feels her stomach flutter when he smiles at her the smile that always floored her.

"Then lets go.." The Seeker says grabbing his hand; Cassandra stands up stepping over the bench tugging at him to follow her. She waits for The Inquisitor to stand up making the same move as her to get out from his place at the table. "I can't wait to see what else you can do with your hands.." Cassandra whispers to him catching his eyes, she glances over to say their goodbyes to Cullen before leading him down the hall.

"I hope you aren't expecting too much" The Inquisitor laughs as the pair walk hand in hand past the gathering groups of nobles and supporters and towards the main doors of Skyhold.

"Well The Commander seems to be a fan" Cassandra says with a laugh, she ducks under The Inquisitors arm when he holds the door open for her. They step down the stone steps heading across the upper courtyard.

"I think Cullen appreciates my talent" The Inquisitor replies with a smirk "I think he appreciates my subject matter more" He adds leaning in to press his lips against her cheek. Cassandra feels her cheek flush slightly at his words and his mouth.

"Should I be worried?" The Seeker asks him as they reach the bottom of the staircase leading up to the battlements. Cassandra sees him just shrug at her, not being a good enough answer for her she begins running up the steps to reach the room before he does.

"Cass.. wait for me" The Inquisitor calls to her, he tries to rush up the stairs after her but clutches his side feeling his injury causing him pain. Cassandra looks back over her shoulder seeing him struggling.

"See _this_ is why you aren't ready to go back out yet" The Seeker says with an annoyed tone to her voice. She knew he wasn't as well as he had been making out he was and knew that he hadn't fully healed. Cassandra turns moving down the stairs to him again wrapping her arm around his waist giving him some support. " _This_ is why you have to stay here. _This_ is why you can't put yourself at risk. _This_ is why you are hurt" Cassandra feels herself raising her voice as she feels her anger increase. The Seeker was angry that he had been hurt and angry that he was always going to be in danger.

"Cassandra.. I'm okay" The Inquisitor says as they reach the top of the stairs. "Just.. Relax," He adds placing his hand on her back trying to sooth her. "I just need to take it easy.." He sighs seeing her calm down slightly at his words. "Come on.."

The Seeker sighs trying to calm her anger, she felt silly for letting it get to her but she didn't like seeing him hurt or the thought of being without him. Cassandra lets him guide her towards the door to a room that she had still thought was abandoned and filled wit debris and rubble. She hadn't been up to the battlements and this side of Cullen's quarters since he had confessed his feelings for her through his locked door, Cassandra had been avoiding it up here ever since.

"So this is where you've been spending your time?" She asks him looking around them. It was quiet and didn't seem to have much passing footfall, she could understand why the Inquisitor would want to spend time here on his own.

"When I've not been helping the advisors or on Inquisition business, I've been here.. Painting" He nods as he places his hand on the door giving it a push. Cassandra lets him guide her into the room, blinking a few times going from the bright outside into the dark room.

"All of these are yours?" Cassandra's eyes widen as she looks around the room. The once broken wooden beams, bed and furniture have been removed and replaced by dozens and dozens of paintings and drawings. Some finished and stretched into frames, some on scraps of parchment and others lay unfinished waiting to be mounted. Cassandra lets her eyes move from the desk covered in tubs of paint and brushes to the space on the floor where a selection of wood work tools have been scattered, left after being used to make frames.

"Well I didn't keep some.." The Inquisitor replies quietly, Cassandra feels his eyes on her trying to gauge what her reaction might be. "So what do you think?" He asks her watching her step into the middle of the room and begin looking around her at the individual pieces.

"They are.." Cassandra begins her eyes settling on a painting of the Emerald Graves that made her feel like she could be standing there among the trees and grass, the colours and light in the painting bringing it to life. "Beautiful" She finishes moving her eyes to the next painting, a painting just as beautiful of the Coast. The next a painting of Redcliffe, one of the Western Approach, Crestwood and the Hinterlands.

"Really?" He asks stepping closer to her. Cassandra just nods moving from painting to painting not being able to take her eyes off of them, The Seeker stops as the paintings change from landscapes of places they have visited to studies of The Inquisitors companions and people they had met.

"You are amazing" Cassandra says glancing back at him watching a smile appear at the corner of his mouth. "Truly, these are.." She adds looking back to his paintings again. He had managed to capture their friends expressions and characteristics perfectly making her feel like they were there in the room with them.

"You are too kind" The Inquisitor replies feeling embarrassed at the sudden attention

The Seeker steps around the room further looking at the paintings of Ostwick and his family and finally to paintings of her. Several paintings of The Seeker on her own, some with the other companions and lots of them together. Cassandra thought he managed to paint her a lot better than he could paint himself. Cassandra stops in front of one large canvas painting of her dressed in Duchess Florianne's ball gown at the winter palace, the Inquisitor has managed to capture the movement in the dress and the colours perfectly. Cassandra wondered if she would ever get a better reflection of herself without looking in a mirror.

"You do these from memory?" She asks as he joins her, placing his hands at her waist making her lean back against him. The Inquisitor slides his arms around her waist resting his chin against her shoulder. "Most of your paintings are of me, don't you see enough of me? I can see why Cullen likes them.."

"I had a lot of time picturing the places we'd been" He says with a smile "I wanted to paint the places you were going, and our friends.. Then I wanted to paint you, because you were out there without me," He adds with a laugh. "I will never forget you in that dress" He presses a kiss to the base of her neck making her smile again.

"Thank you for showing me your hobby, and sharing this with me" Cassandra replies placing her hands over his holding him tightly. "I think we should start hanging them around Skyhold.." She says feeling him stiffen at the suggestion.

"No, I don't think so" He laughs as she rubs her hands against his arms.

"This is our home Ashton; I think we should put our own mark on Skyhold. When this is all over and we can start a family here.." Cassandra begins before suddenly stopping herself. "I think it would be nice for your paintings to be on our walls," she adds blushing slightly.

"I guess it would be nice to show them where their parents had been.." The Inquisitor replies moving his mouth to her cheek, he kisses her softly wrapping his arms around her tighter. "And how beautiful their mother looked at the Winter Palace" Cassandra smiles leaning her head back against his.

"And how talented their father is" Cassandra says turning in his arms, she wraps her arms around his neck as he draws her closer holding her against him. "And how he took so long to officially propose to their mother.." Cassandra laughs.

A talented Rogue


End file.
